Fairy Tail - Attack Of Council
by LykaBosse
Summary: Based straight after the grand magic games, Fairy Tail receive some shocking news, news that makes them declare war on the greatest magical empire, who put the lives of Fairy Tail at stake!
1. Chapter 1: Juvia Vs Lucy

Fairy Tail Attack On Council

Chapter 1: Lucy Vs Juvia

"Pshh" Natsu exclaimed. "That was barely a tournament, how did you lose these 7 years! I'm disappointed in you Macaou!" Natsu's voice was drowned out by the rest of the cheering of the guild. Magnolia seems to have a better atmosphere after the return of Team Tenrou. Gray started chuckling "You fiery bonehead, you didn't even play in the last game, you was too busy rescuing your girlfriend! Hahaha!" The guild members surrounding him started bursting out with laughter. The two wizards then began to clash heads "What the hell would you know, you iced pervert! AND LUCY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND; YOU ARE ONLY SAYING IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!" The whole guild became silent. Natsu and Lucy both began to turn red after everyone heard them until Juvia came into the argument. "My beloved Gray-sama wouldn't touch filth like her, he loves me." Gray began to also become red but that's when Lucy started boiling with fusion! "FILTH, WHO ARE YOU CALLING FILTH, YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN YOU WET B-!" Lucy and Juvia were split by the master! "Listen, we just won the grand magic games, beat 7 dragons and returned home to a refurbished guild! AT LEAST SHOW SOME DECENCY!" The master had never been angry as this before but it seems all he wants is some peace and quiet. "If you need to fight then take it outside, I'm not going to be standing for this, please my children!" Something seemed to be on Makarov's mind but he wouldn't let it out. He seemed tempered after Jellal had spoken to him privately.

Meanwhile outside the guild, Juvia and Lucy were about to come face to face in a battle, exchanging dirty glares to each other. Erza was trying to stop this battle from starting but both Juvia and Lucy denied her request. "Open gate of the maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled summoning out her celestial spirit but at the same time Juvia screamed out "WATER NEBULA!" and a gush of water came spewing out. Virgo digs a whole underground as the water comes heading towards Lucy, but she is prepared. She grabs a second key and as the water comes heading towards and faces it full on. As it heads closer to her the key interacts with the water and Aquarius is summoned. The mermaid soaks up the water in her pot and gets ready to attack until she realises who she will be attacking. "Juvia! I haven't seen you since you came to our world, long time no see my water buddy!" As Aquarius catches up with Juvia, Lucy falls to her knees, annoyed. Virgo then pops up from the ground "I'm sorry for not protecting you, is it punishment time?" She asks. Lucy starting to get more annoyed returns them back to the spirit world. "The Golden Bull! TAURUS!" Lucy shouts! "Attack the water woman!" she commands. "Only for a smooooch!" Taurus replies with heart eyes but when Lucy again rejects Taurus begins swinging his axe towards Juvia. "You hurt my Lucy, take this!" he screams and as he gets ready to strike the axe goes straight through Juvia. "My body is made of water, your melee won't work!" She begins to chuckle as Taurus returns to the spirit world. "This is the last straw Juvia, I don't want Gray but I am not accepting what you said about me. Gate of the twins Gemini!" In a confused state of mind from everyone else, Juvia began laughing at the spirit Lucy had summoned. But yet in and instant the twins transformed into Lucy and the two Lucy's held hands standing side by side, both muttering the same words. "The power given to me by Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, Ultimate Magic Of The Stars, URANO METRIA!" The area around her then became starry and star like exploding lights came raining down into the battle field." This was used on both Angel of the Oracion seis and Flare of Raven Tail! The hit on Angel was successful but a magical animal wiped it away when attacking Flare in the grand magic games. The explosions were raining down by Juvia but she had her own trick in the sleeve, her most powerful attack, from second origin, Wings Of Love. This was used in the water nebula of the grand magic games. A vicious and fierce whirlpool came spewing out of her and buts a huge amount of pressure and force on the victim when attacking them, making it dangerous. However both the attacks were heading towards each other but as soon as the attacks collided with each other, a huge explosion had occurred, a blinding white light piercing through Magnolia, the sound of the explosion in a huge blast radius and no one yet knew the outcome.

Meanwhile this, a meeting between the magic council was taking place. "Listen here!" Gran Doma exclaimed. "Our reports from the historians are telling us that Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail had a link with the one and only Zeref." Shocks and gasps were heard throughout the room. "We need to hear this from them, which is why Doranbolt, you need to use your memory magic and become Mest Gryder once again." This shook Doranbolt a bit, especially after his friendship with Wendy. Lahar was also shocked at the words that came out of Gran Doma's mouth, especially after he also had a little bond with Fairy Tail as well. "Since we know this is true and they don't admit it to use then we are going to have to wipe out and destroy Fairy Tail!" Everyone knew this meant to kill them but Org-Roshi stood up to him. "Fairy Tail will have no link to Zeref! Don't you think they tried to destroy him at Tenroujima, they Are trying to help us destroy him, they helped destroy two members of the Baram Alliance GOD DAMN IT!" The whole place was silent, no one had every stood up to the chairman like that but the silence was interrupted by another council member. "So the plan is to kill Fairy Tail right? Well I've been watching two members from the guild fighting and by the looks of things, it seems like they have done our job for us!" This was followed by a chuckle.

The magic council's plan is to destroy Fairy Tail and all but Org-Roshi, Doranbolt and Lahar agree. However has the fight between Lucy and Juvia gottend out of hand and have the two strongest attacks put the fate at Fairy Tail at a risk?

Next Chapter Coming Soon! - Fairy Tail Vs Magic Council!


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail VS Magic Council

Fairy Tail Attack On Council

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail VS Magic Council

After the end of the grand magic games, a normal argument between Gray and Natsu begins. However due to this argument a rivalry between Juvia and Lucy is sparked causing a heated battle which has put the lives of Fairy Tail and Magnolia at Stake. Also a meeting between the magic council gets out of hand as the topic to kill Fairy Tail is bought up and only 3 disagreed.

"The pink haired freak had a bust up with Gray and the two 'girlfriends' sparked a rivalry and fought each other, both using their most powerful moves. They even broke our lacrima vision!" The same man exclaimed. Gran Doma emerged a smile, their plan was executed without lifting a finger. "This causes for a celebration, thank you for letting me know Xavier!" His smile began to grow larger. "Zeref is our next stop, how will he feel when his mates guild has been shattered to pieces!" Xavier exclaimed too emerging a smile. Xavier was the man that had been spying on Fairy Tail and had reported back to Gran Doma about the battle between Juvia and Lucy. He had spiked pale hair and a dark blue jumper written 'Xavier Farson' but just as he was about to say something Gran Doma spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking Xavier?" He started. "But how come you don't know the pink haired kid but you know the black haired kid is Gray?" Xavier replied back to him "He was the boy in the village who told us he was going to defeat the demon fighting us. He became my friend and we got along for the time we spent together but we split up when the demon found us, yet he sworn to protect me, he swore to beat Deliora!" Gran Doma froze. Starting to feel a bit guilty he began to reply. However he was interrupted. The walls smashed in and hanging from ropes a bunch of people walked in, black haired and he yelled "Bullcrap! I don't remember you at all!" And after that statement everyone knew who broke into the council. It was Fairy Tail!

A Few Minutes Earlier

"Good job girls, that ought to destroy it!" Makarov exclaimed. "That seemed so realistic even I believed it!" Juvia and Lucy shook hands and began to smile yet faced Makarov. Just before they began to speak a little voice was heard "Is Lucy in loooove with Natsu or Gray?" It was Happy! Carla and Lily just stood there shaking their heads when Erza called out "Happy, it was an act, master told us to act this to destroy something but we don't know what. Actually Master, does it have something to do with what Jellal was talking to you about?" Erza stood there waiting for a reply. "Gather my children" Makarov began "You remember when Jellal was in the council under the alias Siegrain, well he reported to me that he remembers today was the approximation date that the councils historians will find past evidence to kill Fairy Tail!" The guild hall then fell silent. The silence broke as muttering and gasps came across until Makarov ordered silence. "This is definitely news to us as we have fairly gotten along with the council but he promises Doranbolt and Lahar will report to him before the meeting starts." The guild hall then stayed quiet for rather more of a longer period of time until Natsu screamed "I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR THIS AND NEITHER SHALL YOU, I'M GOING THERE RIGHT NOW!" and as Natsu marched out he bumped into a figure, blue hair and red tattoo, Jellal.

"Fairy Tail" He began. "I regret to inform you that the council plans to destroy the guild." The whole of Magnolia was in silence however the only people who heard were the guild. "I noticed you destroyed the lacrima outside like I told you to." He began "They don't know about this plan and I for one agree with Natsu that you should all bombard the council. It will be a VERY difficult attack is an understatement as the heavy security is unreal, but I believe in you Fairy Tail, I believe in you!" Jellal then waved goodbye and walked off. The Master was petrified, his body was quivering and the whole guild was just silent. Well until he stopped and screamed out loud "LETS ATTACK THE COUNCIL!"

They all gathered pieces of rope and hung to the roof of the building, some through the sides, and some through the entrance. Team Natsu and a few other members including the Master were set to enter the conference room, to meet the council members. As they all held on they also counted down from 3. While doing so they overheard a conversation about how Xavier was protected by Gray during the attack of Deliora. Gray completely denied it and was ready to confront the member about the bull crap story. "1!" They screamed destroying the roof, the side and the entrances as Gray questioned Xavier about what happened.

Current Time

The members began destroying the building surrounding them. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu screamed trying to aim for the council members, "Spirit Management" Another councillor mutters. Her name was Ailusha. All of a sudden Natsu lost control of his fire and it began attacking him. Meanwhile Gray confronted Xavier. "I never protected you!" He announced but Xavier just smiled. "What a bad memory Gray, remember when you had the guts, well let's see if we can get these guts in that dumb brain of yours" He replied. Xavier then punched Gray in the stomach and in an upward fashion and lifted him up to the ceiling. However the real fight had just begun as Makarov confronted Gran Doma. "I'm not even going to count from three, Chairman" Makarov announces. "FAIRY LAW!" The master had just started building up one of the three spells of Fairy Tail until he was interrupted by a blow in the stomach. "Nice try Makarov!" Gran Doma replied. However Laxus attacked Gran Doma punching him in the face. "Don't hurt my gramps! Pin him up!" Gajeel nodded at Laxus and pinned up Gran Doma. "Metallicana's foster son" Gran Doma muttered to himself. However Gajeel overheard. "What do you know?" He asked the chairman but the he just remained silent. "THUNDER DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Laxus screamed blowing an electric beam at the leader. Meanwhile Ailusha was still controlling Natsu's flames and as the Master remained with his back turned catching his breath, he didn't see what happened next. "GRAMPS!" Laxus shouted and Erza turned. "MASTER!" As Makarov turned to see what was facing him, the fire already hit him in the chest, making him fly out the hole in the wall. "HAPPY!" Natsu ordered, "CARLA" Wendy ordered and "PANTHERLILY!" Gajeel ordered. The three exceeds nodded their heads and flew down only to come back up a few seconds later. With tears streaming down his eyes Happy cried "M..M…Masters Dead!"…

With Fairy Tail Infiltrating the council the severe consequences have arrived as Master Makarov gets killed. How will Fairy Tail now get on.

To be continued in Chapter 3 – The 7th Master


End file.
